thebillfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode:461
PCs Will Fletcher, Dan Casper, Honey Harman, Emma Hinckley and husband, CPS lawyer, Matt Hinckley are out together clubbing. After getting into an argument with a man called Leon Davis, they decide to call it a night – it’s 5.30am. Outside the club, Dan is surprised to see Will arresting Davis – Will explains that Davis assaulted him after he stepped in when he saw him harassing a woman. Davis denies Will’s version of events saying that Will had it in for him and knocked him to the ground. Dan takes details from a couple of onlookers and PCs Tony Stamp and Diane Noble arrive to take Davis to the station. Tony and Diane go home after working through the night and pass the baton to PC Roger Valentine who is back at work after suffering post traumatic stress disorder, and Emma who take over the investigation. Roger and Emma question Will on what happened and he tells them that Davis’ girlfriend, Mandy Francis, witnessed everything. Unfortunately, Mandy corroborates her boyfriend’s story and tells Roger that Will started the fight and there was no stopping him. After checking Mandy’s details on the system, Roger is interested to see that she has been in and out of prison for dealing drugs. The officers check CCTV footage to see if they can catch Mandy doing anything untoward as a means of getting her to tell the truth about her boyfriend. They are intrigued to see her kissing a man called Thomas Fairbank on the video and on discovering he holds the keys and codes to a local jewellery store, they conclude that Mandy and Davis have a job planned. Roger and Emma visit Thomas to find him gagged and tied to his bed and call DS Phil Hunter and Terry Perkins who have been in on the investigation to the jewellery shop. The detectives catch Davis and Mandy in the middle of their robbery and both are arrested. Back at Sun Hill, Terry and Phil question Davis about what really happened with Will outside the club. To their dismay, Davis sticks to his story and says if he is going down, he is taking Will with him… Meanwhile, Honey is tasked to investigate Rafi Nadir who has been caught stealing from a house. DC Zain Nadir arrives for work after spending the night with Kristen and on finding out that Rafi is Zain’s father, Honey informs him of his arrest. In his cell, Rafi tells Zain that he is guilty and should be dealt with accordingly. Zain decides to visit his mother, Carmen, to see if she can shed any light on his father’s unusual behaviour. He is amazed when she tells him he may be helping his PA, Zoe Hughes, out after taking her under his wing. Honey learns that the house Rafi was found in is Zoe’s ex-boyfriends and she panics when Honey tells her that a man has been arrested for the burglary. Feeling guilty, Zoe eventually admits that Rafi was helping her get back at her boyfriend but it was her who burgled his house. Zain returns to his parent’s house and tells Carmen that his father has been released. She asks him about his personal life and Zain finds himself admitting he is in a relationship with a drug dealer. Outraged that Zain is involved with a dealer after his sister was killed by drugs, she throws him out of the house. Later, Rafi meets Zain outside station after work and tells him he is a disgrace, Rafi says that he and his mother never want to see him again. Zain returns home and falls into Kristen arms, falling deeper and deeper in love with his target. Also, after spending the previous night with Peter Harris, Inspector Gina Gold is surprised when he turns up at the station a few hours later as he forgot to take her number. Peter wastes no time in inviting himself over to hers again for a bottle of wine and a takeaway. And as he pours the wine, he breaks the news to Gina that he is a married man. Gina thanks him for being honest but will she continue the affair? Category:2006 Episodes Category:Series 22